Take Your Life and Make it Unique
by DemigodDauntless
Summary: I never belonged where I was born, but I will make my life for me and no one else's. I may move with my best friend but do not mistake us. We are and will forever be unique. WE CHOOSE OU OWN LIVES. Some characters will be OOC, but others will hopefully be the same as Veronica Roth's story, which I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

***AN***

 **This is my first fic. I'll try my hardest to update regularly but I'm in school and exams are coming around soon. Please review, but if you have any ideas for this story please PM me but they may not make it into the story.**

 **Thanks**

 **DD**

 ***AN***

I've never belonged in Amity. I can tell because of how many times I've seen the relaxation room, and if I'm honest, I am so incredible done with the happy, hippie way of life here. Even my name suggests that I do **not** belong here but I'm stuck until the day before my seventeenth birthday. On that day I will head to where I've always belonged. Dauntless. Just like my name, Seraphina, they are fiery spirited protectors. They are also free to do pretty much anything they want, which is awesome.

School, for me, is very easy. I don't work that hard but my grades tell me that I'm kind of intelligent. But that doesn't mean I'll become a Nose for the rest of my years. They work themselves raw for next to no results … and they also created the peace serum which I hate. So forgive me for disliking them, but its best for everyone. However, it's my last day today, all the classes are halved in length so they all fit into the morning, and our tests will take place after lunch. As I walk into the cafeteria, I head to the long, grey table to see Bea. Despite the fact of our factions we became quite good friends, in faction history. After I pulled her from her Abnegation shell, we are quite the pair of fireworks. We can be very loud and boisterous, if we want. Having our sarcasm perfectly in sync, makes us the troublesome duo, from different factions. "Bea. Can you wait around after school, cause I need to talk to you."

A smile grows on her face as she replies "Of course, our normal spot," the question evident in her voice, "as we'll be out at different times. Prior," she points to herself, "Leopard." She points to me. It makes sense because of the reverse alphabetical order we're being called in. "I'll be there as soon as physically possible. Though for now, I need to join the hippies. Leadbetter is heading this way. See you then." Mr Leadbetter looks pissed at me, so I think I'll make myself scarce here.

I get to the hippies just as Bea is called, I send her a thumbs up and a small smirk. I can tell that she will get a Dauntless result, she's a free spirit just like me. But time drags on and I retreat into my own world until a sharp poke to the side. "You're up." My sister Alice says. We both know that we won't get the same results. She'll be Amity, that is certain, and I'll be Dauntless. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into a cream coloured room, with one wall composed completely out of mirrors. My cherry harem pants are a stark contrast to the drab room. However the contrast is not unwelcome, it livens the room up, even if it is only for a short time. The Abnegation woman, dressed in her all grey outfit, is easy to miss, but I noticed her immediately. Call me what you will but I am always on the lookout, force of habit I'm afraid. She stands by a computer and a chair, which looks to be as uncomfortable as it is physically possible, whilst being a recliner. "Hey, before I start my test, at the end, please tell me my result in full no matter what it is." It is a precaution but I find it necessary.

"Of course, I will. Please sit down, so the test can be started." I comply, but I'm shaking like a leaf. I never imagined I'd be this nervous, but it is what it is. The woman passes me a vial of liquid, asking me to drink it. I do, then I start to slip away. It's like falling asleep, but too quickly.

The minute I can see again, I check my surroundings. But there are only two pedestals, no chair. One pedestal with some cheese on the top, the other has a knife. Amity or Dauntless. "Choose!" a foreign voice calls from nowhere. "Why? Why must I choose?" I call into the empty, yet suddenly cavernous room. "Choose. Before you can't." The voice calls back. The knife is my first choice. It is also the one I take, before the pedestals disappear. A rabid growl comes from over my right shoulder. Making a quick turn I face the huge dog. I can't identify the type but I don't have time to think before it lunges towards me. The knife makes a swift arc, and a wet thud is heard before I register what happened. I acted in self-defence and killed the dog. Was I meant to do that? Blackness surrounds me and I gasp for breath. Shuddering as I take it, I look around to find that I'm back in the most uncomfortable chair in the city.

Swinging my legs around and stand up. Shaking myself as I go. "As you asked, your results," Results, I can't have multiple results, can I? "were Dauntless, Erudite and Amity, in that order. Do not tell anyone of this, it is called Divergent, and it is very dangerous. If anyone asks you got Dauntless. Please close the door on your way out." I am shocked but I leave anyway. I said I'd meet Bea in our spot.

I walk out of school with a smile. Fooling everyone, but sadly not myself. Don't get me wrong I am happy I received Dauntless. Erudite was always a possibility. Whilst slim, it doesn't surprise me, but Amity is the real curve-ball. I actually have an aptitude for that happy, go lucky life. Shit, that is very surprising, but I guess it shouldn't be unexpected. I have lived there for nearly seventeen years. I have obviously been running on auto pilot, as I'm nearly at our place. With a final flip, I arrive, in all my chaotic glory.

"You always have to make a statement with your arrival, don't you?" Bea cries in surprise.

"Yup, anyway can we talk about our results, mine have thrown me into the unknown." I murmur the last half but Bea picks it up anyway. "Yeah, sure. As expected I got Dauntless, but also Erudite and Abnegation. The last one surprised me a bit."

"Your surprise is understandable. Mine were Dauntless, obviously, Erudite and Amity. My only reason for the last one is that I have lived there for seventeen years, and so have picked up a thing or two." I know I was told not to tell anyone my results, but I can read Bea like an open book, and we have never kept anything from each other. "You're still going to Dauntless though?" I question, even though I think she still will. "I think so, unless something drastic happens."

"Bea," I say whilst taking her small hands in my own much larger ones, we may be the same age, but while she hits about 5 foot 3. I am nearly 6 feet tall. "Nothing should change your heart. You have wanted to go to dauntless since forever. I will be going come what may but you should think with your heart not you head for this. Go where you want, not where anyone else says you should go. If it is Dauntless, brilliant. If it is not, I wish you the best." After a long pause we both know it is time to go. "I'll see you tomorrow, whether it will be the last time or not." Bea murmurs, clearly deep in thought. I pull her in for a hug. It's strange. If you didn't know who we are, you would probably mistake us for siblings. I would be the older and Bea the younger, but we have the same long blonde hair, with pale skin and similar eye shapes, but mine are golden in colour not grey blue.

We make our ways out, and I hope that this is not goodbye but I won't know for sure until tomorrow. Choosing day.


	3. Chapter 3

One for the few times I am happy, that Amity is so loud, is when we use lifts. No-one wants to be in a lift with Amity members and dependants. But the ride is over quickly, and I make my way to the Abnegation section. I need to see Bea before the ceremony begins. I am a bag of nerves right now. It is not any fun. I look for the small blonde in the crowd, well actually her brother. Like my sister and I they belong to the same year for their choosing day. "Bea!" I can see her, she looks very nervous, just like me. "You ok?" I mumble as I sweep her in for a hug. Maybe our last, I can't think like that. "Yeah, just about." That is all the reply I get before her parents arrive.

"Beatrice, who is this?" Bea's mother asks warily. Bea gestures for me to answer instead, so I do.

"My name is, well will be Leander. I am planning on transferring, and changing my name." I think that answer will suffice. "Anyway, I'm really sorry but my sister is waving for me. Bea, just remember to follow your heart, to where you want to go. Maybe I'll see you later." With that I leave for the Amity section, better find Alice and sit down.

"Today, our dependants become initiates. After that, hopefully they will become our newest members." A cheer rises at these words. Marcus Eaton is on stage, as it is Abnegation's turn to host the choosing ceremony. "Whether they choose to stay or leave their birth faction. They must make a decision, one they cannot go back on. Their choices are: Amity the peaceful, Erudite the knowledgeable, Candor the truthful, Dauntless the brave, and Abnegation the selfless. Where ever you go, trust the system. Faction before blood." The phrase echoes as we repeat it. Trust the system. Trust the test. Faction before blood. These are the three phrases we live by. Before I know it, I hear my name. Giving my sister a quick hug, the last I'll ever give her I move down the stairs. I focus in on the large bowls in front of me. The coals, peak my interest, my home. I take the long, silver knife provided and cut just below my palm. I quickly move my hand to over the warm coals. Hissing sounds occur as my blood hits them. "Dauntless." Marcus calls out, and a momentary silence blankets the hall. I am the first Amity transfer to Dauntless in a very long time, but quickly getting over their shock, cheers and whistles welcome me to the Dauntless section of the room. "Did you mean to do that Amity?" one of the Dauntless members ask.

"Yes, yes I did." I reply happily. "Don't worry, I won't start singing love ballads to everyone." The member laughs heartily, obviously liking my answer. However my attention is drawn back to the ceremony as "Beatrice Prior" is called. Make the right choice for you Bea. I see her hesitate, but eventually she chooses. "Dauntless" I could sing I'm so happy but instead I choose to scream and hug her when she gets close enough to me. "We did it! We're Dauntless!" Finally a smile takes over Bea's slim face. "Hey, when you introduced yourself to my parents, why Leander?" I knew this was coming. "Bea, it's gonna be my name. My new Dauntless name." I know she will understand. We return to my seat and wait out the rest of the ceremony. The minute it's over, we start flooding out, tearing down the stairs as one. Thankfully I'm in trousers and my trainers, so I'm not restricted in my stride. Having run in the fields all my life and the free running I do almost every day, I'm at the front of the pack. Surprising everyone, the only thing I'm sorry for is leaving Bea with the other transfers at the back. But I'm sure that it will be fine. The Dauntless start climbing the railway legs, so I do but only using my upper body strength, because why not, and it impresses the Dauntless that surround me. Working my way back towards Bea, I overhear people talking about the Stiff and the Amity transfers. This will certainly be interesting.

"Hey, I'm back."

"I gathered. But for this please, let's not split up." I can hear the concern in her voice. I wouldn't anyway for this, I need her. "I won't. From now we do everything together." A promise I can keep. I start jogging with everyone else, pulling Bea along with me. As we speed up we hear the train, eventually I let go of Bea and jump on to the train. Immediately I turn, and stick out my arm to her. Grabbing onto me, she jumps and lets me pull her in, and falls to the floor. That causes me to start laughing. But I join her and a Candor girl on the floor. "You know, it's kinda comfy down here." I stick my legs over the edge of the train and face the girls. "I'm Christina!" the Candor shouts over the noise of the train. "I'm Leander, but it is easier to call me Lee! This is… Bea do you want to change your name?"

"Ok, but I want to keep it close to my name currently." I understand where she is coming from. I'm the same, but Leander is my second name. "I only have a couple of ideas. Trisha or Tris. You choose." I hope she picks one of them, they're nice names. "I think I'll go with Tris. It's closer to Beatrice." "Yeah, so this is Tris" I finally tell Christina, she seems nice enough. I wonder how we'll get into Dauntless. I've seen an entrance before, but I doubt we'll be going through there. "Get ready." A raspy voice calls. I guess we'll be jumping from up here.

Soon enough people start to jump, so I get ready too. "Follow me after I jump?" I ask Tris and Christina. "Will do, we'll jump together." With a few paces to build momentum, I fling myself towards the building. However I don't need the extra momentum I clear the distance between the roof and train with ease, and then some. I roll off the momentum and go over to a short wall, which opens up into empty space, with a jagged edged hole in the middle of a roof, many floors below. I guess we'll be jumping into it. "Get back the group Amity." A deep voice commanded. Looking in the direction of the man, I raise my hands, and walk backwards until I'm near them. Christina and Tris join me quickly. "Alright, my name's Eric and I'm one of the leaders here in Dauntless. To joins the other members and I you'll have to jump." He gestures to the hole. "But if you don't then you are factionless immediately. Now who wants to go first?" Silence descends over the group. If everyone else is chicken…"I'll go, considering the rest of you are too chicken, but not you Tris. Second me." Eric smirks and hops off the ledge, as Tris and I approach. I jump up, turning to the crowd, I start talking. "Now everyone, please remember this as the time, an ex-hippie and an ex-stiff, were braver than a group of Dauntless-born." From that I jump up and backwards. Performing a backwards swan dive, I tempt fate.

After an exhilarating but far too short drop. I hit rope and bounce up again. A net is at the bottom. Of course, that is one of the few things that won't break and won't kill us. A well-muscled arm reaches out towards me. I grab onto it, they pull me off the net and the young man asks "What's your name?" this is a moment I've waited for, for a long time.

"Leander, my names Leander." I say this all very quickly, but he seems to understand me.

"First jumper, Leander!" Before the man can do or say anything else a grey blur hits the net. Tris doesn't bounce as high as I did but it is still a good six feet. Just as the man did with me, he grabbed her and pulled her towards us. "What's your name?" Same question different answer.

"Tris" she says with a definite nod.

"Second jumper, Tris" I quickly gather her in for a hug and we move away from the net. Soon enough all the other initiates have jumped. "Hey, Amity. Why are you such a smart-arse?" One of the other initiate pipes up.

"Can't you tell Amity love me? Also by the way, it's called sarcasm but I do understand that not everyone in this room can understand such a concept."


	4. Chapter 4

"Careful. Now listen up." Eric warns, but there is still a smirk on his face. He leaves shortly after acknowledging the man who helped us off the net. "Well done Amity. You've managed to get Eric to smile, or his version of it anyway. Now, my name's Four and this is Lauren." A young woman with dreadlocks steps up beside him. "Transfers, follow me. Dauntless-born stay with Lauren. Of course, that's assuming you don't need a tour of the place." I can tell that Four and I shall get along very well. "What kind of name is Four?" Christina remarks to Tris and I.

"What's your name initiate?" Four practically growls at Christina. She should not have done that.

"Christina." For your own sake Chris, don't get too cocky.

"Well, Christina. The first lesson that you will learn from me, is keep your mouth shut, unless asked to open it." The silence remaining could be cut with a knife. Four turns and walks down a shadowy tunnel. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to follow him. I make my way after him. Prompting everyone else to. We walk into a cavernous space, Four turns to us. "This is the pit, you'll learn to love it. No matter your opinion on it now."

"The Pit. Creative name." Christina voices. Oh my GOD! Do you really want to be pitched off a high building? "Initiate. Are you deaf?" Good question, but,

"I think selective hearing is a better term Four." I couldn't hold myself back then. Sniggers ripple through the transfers. "Amity, shut it. Candor, however. Learn. Your. Lesson. Or face the punishment." Christina paled. I think she has learnt her lesson. "On your left is the chasm. Before you do anything, jumping or falling in _will_ result in your death. The river is strong, incredibly cold, and therefore deadly. The railing is there for a good reason." He turns and walks through a massive hole in the wall. "This is the canteen, this is where Dauntless eat their meals, but of course members can eat in their apartments, should they wish too. Go eat."

I make my way over to an empty end of a table with Christina and Tris. Quickly, I pick up a hamburger and grab the ketchup to smear on top of the meat. "What's this?" Tris asks us.

"It's a hamburger, T. Try some of this on top of the beef." I can't not laugh at her face, when she takes a bite. "Beats chicken and peas doesn't it?" Rhetorical question of course it does. "It's brilliant to be able to eat bread safely again." I say thinking out loud.

"What? You couldn't eat bread in Amity?" Christina bursts out with.

"No, I just didn't eat it Chris, because it always has peace serum in it. Along with many other foods."

"When was the last time you ate bread then?" Tris inputs.

"About seven years ago, that's when I asked what food has peace serum in it. I wasn't much of a trouble maker back then because I ate those foods. But then I stopped and my real personality came through. I was finally myself. Oh and thanks for letting me call you Chris, because the other option was Tina and that's not happening."

"Lee, what did you get up to in Amity that was so bad?" taking another bite of my burger, I shake my head. Those are not stories to tell just yet. "Good decision Amity. I have just received your file and it is the largest I've ever seen for an initiate, and I deal with dauntless-born files." Eric sits across from Four smirking and shaking his head. "Four, Max wants to speak to you again. But any trouble, with the wannabes yet?"

"Yes, loud-mouth over there." He points a thumb in Chris' direction. "Doesn't know when to shut up. Unless Amity sasses her mouth shut for her." That's not the way I'd have put it but, hey, it works. "Only the Candor causing problems. Not the Stiff or Amity, not liking the violence Amity?" Eric says with his usual smirk. "If my file says anything about me, it is that I don't have a problem with violence, fighting and swearing. The language that comes out of my mouth at times, would make a sailor blush." Eric just looks away with a smile, before getting a burger and covering it in ketchup like I did. "Where did you learn that language?" Four inquires.

"A few different places really. The Dauntless, in school and around the city. The factionless sectors I used to and still want to run through. An Amity members from other factions swear a surprising amount. So most Amity children can swear a bit." I didn't expect to be in the firing line now. I just want to eat. "You ran through the factionless sections of the city?" Isn't there enough space to go running in the fields?" I look at Tris, silently asking her to answer the question for me.

"She does free running. It's really impressive, and she loves to show off with it. But she runs the factionless sectors to practice. It is a mixture of gymnastic skills and normal running. However it needs very good distance perception and very strong muscles to complete most of the jumps needed." During this, I managed to scarf down the rest of my burger.

"Thanks T. That's what I do in my free time." Four and Eric look at me in amazement. "If you want, I can show you at some point."

"Tomorrow morning, we'll take the initiates on a run around the city, if we bring a couple of extra members then we can put one of them in charge and we can run with you." Eric looks to Four, in agreement. "Who can we take with us? Zeke and Logan maybe."

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Eric shouts for them, lo and behold they appear. Zeke looks very much like one of the Dauntless-born initiates. Logan however, has pale skin, with short dark hair. He's quite tall and is quite muscular by the look of him. "What do you two want? Whatever it is, it can't be any good." Logan says with a joking tone to his voice.

"This request is harmless, well relatively. We need to run with us and the transfers around the city, because we need to see something Amity has said she can do. This requires you to be in the training room for 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." The two men nod in their consent and go back to their table for lunch.

Four stands "Transfers, follow me." He says in a loud voice. "Eric, if you would too it would be much appreciated." He continues in a much quieter one. He heads down one of the passages off the pit. We walk for about two minutes before we reach a set of double doors.

"This room will be your life, for the next month. You will spend most of your time here." He opens the door to show us a warehouse type room. In one half there are mats, to practice sparing. The raised mat in the middle, is clearly for observation. Punching bags line each side of the mats. The other half of the room is a gym. I guess we'll be doing conditioning work. Not that I really need it. Four gathers our attention as he walks out. We continue on, through a few passages. "In here is your dorm. The next door on the left is the girls' bathroom and the one after boys'. Lights out is 10 p.m. and wake up is 6 a.m. No boys in girls' beds or the other way around for an entire night and if you do decide to do it. Then use protection, as we don't want any babies coming during your initiation." Eric drew the short straw of explaining the rules then. "Change your clothes and put your old faction clothes in the bin unless its black, and go to bed. Everything else will be explained tomorrow morning." Four opens the door and leaves with Eric.

I move into the room and grab some black clothing, and a pair of combat boots which are my size. I go to a bed in the corner of the room, where I can see everything and the door. "Chris, T I'm over here." I call and they claim the beds next to mine. I quickly change into a large t-shirt I grabbed from the boys' pile, and get into bed. I'm confident that I'll be ok but I can't help being nervous for Tris. She doesn't have much muscle, and she hasn't been learning to fight for some years now, like I have. Whatever happens, I hope everyone I want to succeed, does. The others can do their own thing. As silence descends, I can hear a few people sniffling into their pillows. I won't cry for a place that never accepted me. I'm happy where I am now.

 ***AN***

 **I know that Eric and Four aren't friends in Veronica Roth's story but in mine they are friendly with each other.**

 ***AN***


	5. Chapter 5

As I slowly pull myself upright, my back cracks and pops. It must be around five a.m. I don't want to run today but I will, if only to memorize my way around. Pulling on my trainers I check the clock. Glaring red lights say 0507. So I have just under an hour until the wakeup call, that's fine as the first thing we'll do this morning is go for a run. I'll just go for a jog then.

Silently, I make my way out of then dorm and set off to the pit. Whilst it took me about a minute to run the distance, it took us much longer yesterday. I quickly move through the dark corridors and the nearly empty pit. Only the extreme party goers and the few who have to be up at this time in the morning. I speed past them and can almost hear the mutterings of who the hell is that? Why are they running? Do they know what time it is? Just focus on the run and keep the paces nice and long. I just repeat my mantra for half an hour, and head back to the dorm. I walk through the slowly closing door to the most horrific sound. "Get up. Get up now." Eric bellows. I move to my bunk as everyone else groans and shouts at him. "Go to the pit for breakfast and meet in the training room no later than seven." He turns sharply and walks out.

"T, Chris, let's get going. I'm hungry." I grab Tris' blanket and hold it up for her to change. I get a jumper and walk out of the dorm and head out of the room. I walk slowly to the cafeteria with them. Chris leads us to a table in the corner. Sitting down I grab some eggs, bacon and toast. "Tris, try some of what I got. It is really nice for breakfast." She grabs smaller amounts of each, well I do eat _a lot_. "Leander," Four and Eric sit down next to us. "still up for the run today?" Four spouts.

"I'm always up for a challenge, that is, if you can keep up." I smirk at Tris, she knows what I'm talking about. "What's that mean?" Eric gestures between us.

"We mean," Tris glances at me," that Lee is increadibly fast, faster than a truck when going around the city."

"Eric doesn't believe you T. You can see it all over him." Everyone else looks at him.

"Lee, I don't know what you see but it is very different to what I see. I'm ex-candor too." In the time we've been talking, we have finished breakfast. I slowly push myself up off the table. "I'm gonna stretch in the training room. Anyone want to join me?" Varied acknowledgements answer me. We leave the cafeteria and start to head to the training room.

 _*AN*_

 _Hi,_

 _I'm really sorry about how short this chapter is, but it is only a filler. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer._

 _DD_

 _*AN*_


End file.
